1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to appliances for preparing foodstuffs, and more particularly to an electric table top grill having significantly improved features and functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
A table top grill provides a lightweight, portable cooking appliance that a user can conveniently transport manually for table top or counter top use. It includes a glass lid atop an electric cooking plate that is sometimes called an electric grill plate. The electric grill plate itself includes two basic components: a plate component with a cooking surface (usually non-stick), and an electric heating element component in heat conducting relation to the plate component. The user simply plugs the heating element component into an electric outlet, adjusts the heating element temperature control knob to a selected range, arranges foodstuffs on the non-stick cooking surface of the plate component, and then places the cover onto the plate component over the foodstuffs until all is cooked as desired.
Such cooking appliances enjoy popular approval. But consumers continue to look for new healthy culinary adventures that challenge current table top grill designs. Users want simpler, lighter, home-style cooking, ethnic breads/dishes, regional cooking, and fresh quality produce. They want the table top grill they use to help them create the new, interesting, and fun meals they envision. Thus, users seek improvements in existing table top grills.